


Everything He'd Ever Wanted [Fanart]

by MaesterChill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Gift Art, Long-Haired Draco Malfoy, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, drarry dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: Here, in this room, on this bed, was everything he'd ever truly wanted and more than he thought he deserved.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 161
Collections: Squee Squad Birthday Gifts





	Everything He'd Ever Wanted [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin_Riwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What I Never Knew I Always Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683854) by [Erin_Riwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen). 



> To my dear, dear Suzi on your birthday. Hope you have a wonderful day, you kind friend, talented writer, and strong, courageous witch. I've always loved this story you wrote for MPreg Fest 2018 and was so excited to draw a scene from it. 
> 
> Thanks must go to our dear Squee Squad for the love, ideas, support and woo-hooing.
> 
> Excerpt from the fic:  
>  _"Can't we sleep together?" Harry pleaded._  
>  _"You'd rest better…" Draco's voice faltered as he saw Harry shake his head emphatically. "Very well," he conceded. "We'll try this together but you have to promise me you'll sleep." Harry nodded and placed their son between them._  
>  _Harry fell asleep almost instantly, his hand resting just below Scorpius' feet. Draco watched them both sleep, taking time to just relax and enjoy this moment. Here, in this room on this bed was everything he'd ever truly wanted and more than he thought he deserved._


End file.
